Opposite Sides of the Pyramid
by Doscu
Summary: Explains the origin of Imhotep's 'cult' and some of the other events that were happening during The Mummy and beyond.
1. Betrayal

Opposite Sides of the Pyramid

Disclaimer: The characters of 'The Mummy' and 'The Mummy Returns' aren't mine, the others are. I'm not making a profit, etc. Note: This is my first mummy fic.It's become a lot of smaller stories put together, but hopefully by the end it will all come together and make sense. =) Please R&R!!!**** **________________________________________________________________________________** ** ** **A day before Hom-Dai is carried out**

_ _

Imhotep glanced around the room, ornate pillars rose up around him carved with pictures of the gods, hieroglyphics covered the walls telling tales of the gods and goddesses.Over forty or some odd tanned faces looked back at him with almost worship-like expressions.This group of young people was to become the next generation of priests, their red and black robes declaring them to be the lowest on the hierarchy of priests.Since all the other priests were at the temples honoring the gods he had been forced to teach them about the gods and the ways of the priest.It was not something he despised, he enjoyed teaching, but he would rather be spending the time with Anck-su-namun, his lover.

/ This isn't so bad though, they treat me like a god / Imhotep thought.

It had been almost a month now, and the group had become more loyal to him than even his own priests.They all felt honored to be taught by the pharaohs high priest himself, and would do anything for him.To them, he seemed to be the perfect person, most had come from a life of hard work, this being the first time they had been in the company of such a revered person.

Finished with his lesson on the goddess Isis, he dismissed the class.Standing quietly they bowed deeply to him and left the ornate hall where they were studying.After the last red and black clothed figure had gone, he slipped out a side exit to go see Anck-su-namun,though their love was forbidden he couldn't stand being away from her for so long.Sadly it would be his last time seeing her.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

**_Directly after the Med-Jai stop Imhotep from resurrecting Anck-su-namun_**

** **

Quickly the Med-Jai dragged Imhotep and his golden priests to the pharaohs throne room, Imhotep desperately attempting to break away from the stone-faced Med-Jai the whole way.He knew he shouldn't have killed the pharaoh, he was like a cousin to him, but what choice had he had?It was him or Seti, Imhoteps love for Anck-su-namun was to great for them to be broken up by some foolish pharaoh.Though now he was definitely doubting his chances of ever seeing her again, alive or dead. As the doors to the throne room opened any shred of hope left him as he saw who now sat at the throne.

Entering the throne room, Imhotep was throne down hard on the polished stone floor before Nefertiri, the temporary pharaoh, because of her father's murder at the hands of the man kneeling in front of her.From the looks of her she was about ready to tear the next person she saw apart, or fall asleep in her chair.The past day's events had apparently taken their toll on her.

Nefertiri tried her hardest to keep her emotions in check, but it wasn't working.She wanted nothing but the worst punishment for this "high priest". She knew what had been going on between him and Anck-su-namun, but every time she attempted to tell her father he just told her she was upset over having a new mother.Which she of course was, she couldn't understand how anyone liked Anck-su-namun, especially for a stepmother, but that hadn't been the reason for her warning her father.In a way she now felt responsible for not forcing her father to see what was going on, this feeling only infuriated her more.

Finally she thought of a punishment that she felt suited Imhotep's crimes the best,she had remembered it from a story a Med-Jai had told her when she was younger.The story then had just been to frighten her so she would stop tormenting her guards, but now it seemed the perfect solution.

_"You ,Imhotep, are condemned to the Hom-Dai, the rest of you" _she said indicating the golden painted priests _"are to be mummified, alive."_ Nefertiri stated in an eerily calm voice, a collective gasp going around the room, "_for acts of treason, and murder of the pharaoh_" she finished, glaring unmercifully at Imhotep.

_"NOOOO!You cannot do that!"_ Someone yelled out, a collection of similar cries followed the first as Imhotep's students ran in from the outer chamber hearing of his punishment.They were quickly batted back by the Med-Jai away from Nefertiri.The students stared on in shock and anger; they could not comprehend what was going on.To them Imhotep was one of the most revered people, next to the pharaoh, he didn't deserve that kind of punishment.

Glaring across the room at the arrogant students Nefertiri was about ready to condemn them to the same fate as Imhotep's priests, but she could see most were only around 17 summers old.Though they were considered adults, she still saw them as too young to be put through that.It still infuriated her though that they would attempt to save such a vile man.

_"Med-Jai take them away!You are all hereby exiled to the sands, never return here, or I will see to it myself that you are fed to the scarabs!"_ She ordered, glaring at the mob as the Med-Jai moved them back out the huge doors.

Nefertiri watched as the Med-Jai quickly herded the group out the door, they tried to fight back as best they could, but it was to no avail.Finally the last one was taken out, yelling that they would all pay for what they were doing and that Imhotep would be avenged.Sighing as the angry mob was finally gone she turned her attention to Imhotep who was silently praying.

/ Probably to Anubis / she thought angrily.

_"Take him away for his punishment"_ She ordered and watched as Imhotep was practically carried out of the great hall to his fate.She felt only a small amount of pity for him.

/ He's getting what he deserves / She thought as she stood.Staring at the throne for a moment, tears began forming in her eyes.Quickly she left the throne room to her chambers.There the past days events finally took their toll and she silently cried herself into a troubled sleep. 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

_"We WILL be back, have no doubt of that!"_ Yelled Kah- Loc at the retreating backs of the Med-Jai who had driven them out into the middle of nowhere.All around them sand rose up in wind-swept dunes,a small cliff jutted up behind them providing little protection from the blazing sun and sandy wind.

Moving towards a large outcropping in the cliff the group took one last glance at what had once been their home and home to those who had betrayed them.Gathering in the outcropping they huddled together unsure of what to do next, all felt hurt, angry, and uncertain, and if they didn't figure out what to do soon they wouldn't be feeling anything at all.

Kah-Loc was the first to speak "_Listen, we're going to be fine, we know how to survive out here, and we will have our vengeance!_" he said loudly enough for all to hear him.Looking around he saw some had renewed confidence in their eyes, but most still looked like the frightened children they really were."_Come on we'll stay here tonight, and in the morning we'll figure out exactly what were going to do."_

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Over the next few months the group slowly got their lives put back together, they were able to set up a temporary 'village' in an alcove created by to large rock formations.All the while they were haunted by what had happened months ago.No one felt satisfied to be just alive and well they wanted revenge, and they planned on getting it one way or another.

TBC…


	2. Attempted Revenge

Opposite sides of the Pyramid - Part 2

Continued…

Disclaimer: They aren't mine except for Kah-Loc, don't sue.

Note: Thanx to my sis for betaing this. I had to change the rating to PG-13 for this part. Sorry for the wait. =)

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Kah-Loc looked out over the moon lit dunes towards the city, faintly glowing with the flickering flames of torches.Behind him stood about twenty red and black clothed men armed and ready to move, the women had stayed behind to guard their home and watch over some of the younger children.

Raising then swinging his arm forward he signaled them to move forward, quietly towards the city sprawled out in front of them. They had only two horses so they had been forced to attack the city at night when the sand cooled off. This was the day they had been waiting for for almost a year.They were going to resurrect Imhotep and then they would take care of those who had exiled them to the sands.They moved quickly towards the city of the dead, Hamunaptra, where Imhotep was said to be buried.

Four burly Med-Jai guarded the front gate to the sacred city, finally Kah-Loc signaled for half of them to come from the side while his half came from the other.They had been crouched behind this dune for long enough he decided it was time to get started.Praying to Ra for strength he signaled for them to attack. Yelling, the two groups charged the four unsuspecting Med-Jai, their surprise attack didn't help much though, by the time the groups converged on them the had their scimitars out, preparing to fight to the death.

Kah-Loc being at the front of his group engaged the oldest looking of the Med-Jai, swinging up he met the sword of the other man: again he attacked only to be blocked by the Med-Jai's blade.Swiftly the Med-Jai swung his blade towards Kah-Loc's neck attempting to decapitate him, but he ducked and the Med-Jai's blade connected with the neck of another priest, taking him down.Kah-Loc saw his opportunity and thrust his blade up through the guard.Grinning, Kah-Loc pulled the sword out of the surprised Med-Jai, looking past him he saw two more priests fall to the sand along with another guard.Meanwhile seeing his distraction the Med-Jai made one final swing cutting Kah-Loc across both arms before falling to the sand.

Yelping Kah-Loc jumped back holding his arms as best he could.Quickly he ripped some cloth of his robe and gingerly tied his arms.Finally looking around he saw the four Med-Jai laying on the ground along with five priest.Before he could even decide what to do next the smallest of the Med-Jai suddenly seemed to come back to life and got up and stumbled into the city to warn the others.As he ran Kah-Loc could see he only had one cut across his shoulders, he had just been playing dead, which infuriated him that they were fooled by such a simple trick.Finally snapping back to reality he realized the danger of letting that guard get away.

"After him!" Kah-Loc yelled at the remaining priests.Like a stampede of horses they ran into the city torches held high, and their thoughts focused on Imhotep.Only two of the priests ran down the wounded Med-Jai, but it was to late the guard had already alerted the others.The rest of the group had headed towards the entrance to the lower levels of the city when they heard the unmistakable sound of the Med-Jai's battle cry.

Cursing, Kah-Loc looked around the city, they were so close to achieving their goal, but if they didn't get out fast they would all be shaking hands with Anubis. Making a quick decision the dark-skinned priest yelled for everyone to get out of the city.Leaving behind the one they worshipped and those they vowed to get revenge on.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

The priests made more futile attempts to get back Imhotep over the next few years, but each time they were beaten back by the Med-Jai.Finally they stopped their attacks, to the great relief of the pharaoh's bodyguards.Instead they laid in wait, building up their numbers along with their hatred.Like the Med-Jai they stayed in existence after the fall of the Egyptian empire and like the Med-Jai they stayed in the desert, their destines forever entwined with Hamunaptra and the high -dead- priest, Imhotep.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

They became known as the Anu-Tep and for three–thousand years they laid in wait for the moment when their teacher would raise from the dead and help them get revenge on those who had exiled and betrayed their ancestors.Though by now they would settle for getting revenge on their descendants.

Please R&R!TBC… 


	3. Celebration and Problems

Opposite Sides of the Pyramid - p.3

Disclaimer: Not mine, never were.

Note: Again thanx to my sis for showing me how bad of a speller I am. ;) This part takes place near the end of the movie.

**_ _**

_______________________________________________________________

**_ _**

**_3000 years later…_**

**_ _**

"Lock-Nah, Lock-Nah!" A man yelled riding quickly through the Anu-Tep's camp towards their leader, his red and black robes billowing out behind him.Rearing his horse back to stop before the dark skinned man, he hopped off panting heavily."We…have..received word…from Cairo on… the strange disturbances." Gasped the man, urgent to tell his leader of the great news he heard. " It was caused…by…by.._Him_!" the man finished, not needing to clarify who_ him _was.

"He has awakened!" Lock-Nah said, shock evident on his face.Finally realizing what he just said he let out a yell and proclaimed "He has awakened!" for the whole camp to hear.Immediately all motion stopped, then started again in chaos.People were jumping and yelling in joy, running around and hugging each other in a great celebration.

Coming back to his senses Lock-Nah turned to the man who had brought the news they had been waiting for for almost three thousand years."How was he awakened?" He eagerly asked wanting to know how their idol had come back to the land of the living.

"Of this I'm not sure all we know is that a man named O'Connell and a women were involved, we also know they have the Book of the Dead with them." The man finished waiting for a reaction from his leader.

"They have found the book?" Lock-Nah clarified.The man nodded, confirming his suspicions. "They must have read the sacred spells to awaken him. Perhaps we should meet these people and thank them for bringing our glorious leader back."

"I don't think that would be a good idea, there is one other thing I forgot to um, mention. There is a Med-Jai with them." The man said sheepishly. "WHAT!" Lock-Nah bellowed, causing the man to step back."Their leader, Ardeth Bay, to be exact" the man added slowly backing away. 

Taking a shuddering breath, trying to calm himself and not succeeding he yelled to a man standing near a tent. The man ran over, a grin still on his face from hearing the wonderful news."How many of our men are in Cairo?" Lock-Nah brusquely asked Ahan, his second in command.

"Right now, only three, why?" Ahan asked his smile dropping from his face.

"Prince Imhotep is in danger, the people that brought him back, a man named O'Connell and a women are with the Med-Jai chieftain, they may try to send Imhotep back to the underworld, stop them." Lock-Nah ordered.Ahan ran off yelling to different men to follow him.The group of six, lead by Ahan rode off towards Cairo to stop those who posed a threat to their great leader.

Lock-Nah watched the group ride off, hoping they would arrive in time.Turning away, he walked back through the camp thinking.He knew that if the Med-Jai already knew of Imhotep's awakening they didn't have much time.They had vowed to awaken Imhotep, just as the Med-Jai had sworn to keep him dead.Now that they had succeeded, even if it wasn't by their own hands, they had to keep him alive.With the Med-Jai already on his tail they needed to act quickly to stop them.

/ They will probably go after the Book of Amun-Ra / He suddenly thought, realizing a way to keep him alive forever.Gathering men to go with him, they mounted their horses and sped off towards Hamunaptra.It was a day and a half's ride away, but he figured if his men in Cairo completed their task they didn't need to worry.All he and his group had to do was find the Book of Amun-Ra and destroy it.With that their leader would live forever, and they could easily destroy the Med-Jai who had delayed their great leader's awakening for almost three-thousand years.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Ahan and his group arrived at Cairo at night, they had ridden hard through the day and their horses were on the verge of collapsing.Entering the Bazaar they dismounted and tied their horses up and were about to head down the through the main street when a disturbance down a side street caught their attention.Ahan signaled for his group to follow him as he hurried down the street towards a large group of people chanting 'Imhotep'.

The group slowly made their way through the dense crowd of people a look of excitement and disgust written on their faces.The crowd of plagued people didn't even seem to realize they were there; they were absolutely focused on whatever was happening in front of them.Finally getting close enough to see what was happening, Ahan gasped, for there stood Imhotep, their long dead leader.Behind him he heard the rest of the men gasp and exchange excited murmurs, at last they had found their prince.

Also to his delight he saw the Med-Jai, and the man he was holding back he presumed to be O'Connell.He also saw the museum curator, who their contacts also believe is a Med-Jai, plus another man whom he did not recognize. As for the woman he was told about, was being dragged away from the group by Imhotep. 

/ Looks like I don't have to do anything, just watch / Ahan thought, as Imhotep yelled 'Kill Them' in ancient Egyptian.The mass of slaves quickly surged forward a menacing zombie look on their faces.

Ahan and his group hastily began pushing their way towards Imhotep, eager to meet their great leader.Taking one last glance back Ahan saw to his despair, the O'Connell man jump down a manhole leaving only the curator, who had pulled out a scimitar and was hacking away at the crowd.Cursing, Ahan took one last look at the man he worshipped and turned back and began shoving his way towards the center of the crowd.Finally reaching the manhole, his men fought back the crowd as he ripped off the manhole cover.Taking one last look back he jumped down into the waiting abyss and his enemies, followed silently by his men.Meeting his idol would have to wait, his first duty was to protect him, at all costs.

TBC…

________________________________________________

_ _

_As always please R&R, Thanx to everyone who has reviewed, I appreciate it. __J___

_ _


	4. The Sewers

Opposite Sides of the Pyramid - 4

Disclaimer: As always not mine, never were.

Note: Hope everyone has been enjoying this so far, here's a nice long part for everyone and includes _the_ guys.

________________________________________________

Ardeth Bay squinted back into the darkness, he got the strangest feeling they were being followed, but he couldn't see anything in the dense blackness.O'Connell had thrown his torch into the crowd, so now they were trudging through who-knows-what, in the dark.He had to admit O'Connell was a brave man, though not the brightest person he had met.O'Connell was the one who decided to take the trip down the sewers to avoid the deadly mob therefore keeping them alive, but he also almost got himself killed trying to go after an invincible Imhotep.

Rick O'Connell slowly crept forwards through the dank sewer, his hands outstretched in front of him so as not to smack into anything.As they sloshed along he listened for any sound besides their own splashing, a strange feeling that they were being followed washed over him.He knew the Med-Jai, Ardeth, was guarding their backs, but that didn't ease his worries much, after all the guy had already tried to kill him once.He was glad Ardeth was an ally though, Rick really didn't think he would last to long if they were still enemies.

Taking a few more steps his hands hit a rather slimy wall. Stopping he turned around just as Jonathan smacked into him with a slight 'Oomph' followed by Ardeth hitting Jonathan, therefore thoroughly smashing Rick into the wall.

"What is it?" Jonathan whispered nervously.

"Wall, I think we're at a T." Rick whispered back though there really was no reason to whisper, but that uneasy feeling still had a strong grip on him.

"Well which way?" Jonathan hissed, getting edgy, he figured after this he would need serious therapy.

"I don't know, I don't travel the sewers everyday you know." Rick hissed back.

"You could have at last kept the torch, its bloody dark down here." Jonathan said a little louder, nervousness evident in his voice.

"Fine, here." Rick spat fumbling for a match and lighting one, it provided barely any illumination though.

"We should go west." Ardeth finally spoke up, tired of listening to the two bicker.

"You sure?" Jonathan whispered, clutching onto the match.

"No, but its better than standing here arguing." Ardeth replied flatly.

"Good point, let's go." Rick said and began heading down the tunnel, when a small splash behind them brought the trio to an abrupt halt. 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

Ahan glared into the darkness, he knew his enemies were ahead of him somewhere, but he couldn't be sure.The only clue that told him they were going the right way was the faint splashing sounds floating down the tunnel.He knew they had to be very quiet, so he and his men crept along the small ledge that ran along the wall to avoid making much noise.After what seemed like hours he heard a muffled 'oomph' and the splashing ahead of them stopped.He began moving faster to catch up to them before they moved on again.As he got closer he could hear them whispering rapidly to each other, then one of them lit a match.It didn't help much, all Ahan could make out were their silhouettes, but that was enough for him.Tapping the man's arm closest to him as the signal to be ready to attack, he stepped down into the water creating a small splash, wincing he gently slid his other foot into the water.He thought about pulling out his scimitar, but decided against it thinking it would be too noisy and instead moved forward quietly his men following suit.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Ardeth knew something was in front of him, he just couldn't see it.Drawing his scimitar he took a small step into the darkness hearing O'Connell cock his guns behind him.He wasn't prepared for the fist that came out the darkness striking him across the jaw; staggering back he swung his sword out hitting what he assumed was a person.Behind him O'Connell began firing randomly not sure what he was shooting at, while Jonathan attempted to disappear into the wall.

Ahan was happy, he had hit the Med-Jai squarely in the jaw, swinging at him again he was met with only empty air just as searing pain ripped threw his chest.Dropping to his knees he pressed his hands against the large gash running across his chest.Suddenly he heard gunfire and a man behind him screamed and fell with a splash, soaking Ahan.Crawling through the water he finally reached the small ledge they had been walking along.Ripping off a large part of his tunic he gingerly wrapped it around the wound.Leaning back against the cool wall Ahan felt himself beginning to lose conciseness and the last thing he heard before blackness overtook him was the splash of another person falling into the water.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Lunging forward Ardeth again felt his scimitar hit something and followed it with a punch to where he guessed the persons face was.Before he could get a hold of the person to find out who they were another person tackled him from the side throwing them both face first into the water as his scimitar went skittering out of his hand.The person still had a hold of him and they began wrestling in the murky water each trying to drown the other one in the almost knee-high water. They rolled through the water, Ardeth finally using his size to keep the other man pinned under the water.Still crouched down he felt someone else bump into him just before the barrel of a gun pressed against his back.

Hearing a splash in front of him O'Connell threw his fist out striking one of their assailants, but was quickly struck back.The other man leaped at him wrapping his hand around O'Connell's neck, strangling him. Dropping his gun, Rick tried breaking free of the arms but it was no use, thinking fast he groped around his back pocket, finally finding what he was looking for just as he began to feel very light-headed.Flipping out his switchblade he shoved it forward into the other man and was immediately released. Rick fell to his knees gasping for breath and pulled out his other pistol, the first one had run out of bullets during his earlier shooting spree, and he didn't want to be unarmed again.Standing up, O'Connell was about to step forward when someone bumped into his legs almost knocking him over.Immediately he aimed his gun at the person, pressing the muzzle against their back.

"Don't move or you'll be sleeping with the fishes" Rick growled pressing harder for emphasis.

"Americans." he heard the figure grumble. "O'Connell don't make me hurt you." Ardeth said from where he was crouched on the ground.

"Oh, oops, sorry." Rick apologized helping drenched Med-Jai up. 

Both stood there ready for another person to come out of the darkness and try to kill them, but no one did.Relaxing slightly they turned and walked back towards the T to find a way out of the sewers.

Jonathan not hearing any more sounds of battle cautiously stepped out, half-expecting some ghoulish creature to come out and grab him.He heard splashing coming towards him and thought about re-hiding, but decided against it.

"Rick? That you?" Jonathan whispered, stepping back as the splashing stopped a couple feet in front of him.

"Yes its me." Rick replied sarcastically. "Did you enjoy the show, Jonathan?" Rick continued sweetly.

"Ah, uh, yes it was a bloody good show." Jonathan replied nervously; afraid O'Connell was going to punch him again.Luckily it was dark and Jonathan couldn't see the looks on their faces.If he had he probably would have run screaming.For they both looked ready to hurt him.

They trudged along for about half an hour more when they finally spotted a few faint rays of light peeking through a grate in the ceiling.No ladder was in sight so they had to boost Jonathan up to push off the grate and get out.Once Jonathan was out he yelled down that he would go find a rope to get them out and ran off.

"Why are you doing this?" Ardeth asked suddenly, turning to Rick.

"Doing what?" Rick said puzzled

"Going after the creature, it's not your fight, yet you still pursue him." Ardeth replied studying Rick.

"I don't know, I feel responsible I guess.If we had left when you guys told us to we won't be in this mess. Besides he took Evy, I'm not going to let him hurt her." Rick admitted suddenly realizing just how much he wanted to kill Imhotep, especially after he took Evy.

Ardeth nodded slightly, a knowing look on his face.

"That's something that's been bugging me, why didn't you guys kill us that night? You had the chance and I know it wasn't the dynamite that stopped you." Rick said matter-of-factly.

Ardeth shrugged. "You people seemed different than most that come to Hamunaptra, besides we were planning on killing you in the morning if you were still there."Ardeth said with a slight grin.

"How 'bout we make a deal.No more trying to kill each other." Rick said extending out his hand.

"Deal" Ardeth said accepting the offer, just as a rope came down smacking Rick in the face.

"I found a rope!" Jonathan yelled down.

"We see that!" Rick yelled back up hoisting himself up the rope, followed by Ardeth.

Glancing around they realized that they were on the opposite side of Cairo from where they needed to be.So wearily the trio began walking towards where they had crashed the car. 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

R&R, even if you already have, I enjoy getting feedback / suggestions.


	5. When all is said and done

Lock-Nah kicked his horse again willing it to go faster, the wind whipped his robes back as he and his men raced across the desert towards Hamunaptra

****

Note: Something I forgot to mention before, italics mean they're talking in Arabic/ Egyptian. Sorry for the wait, my monitor died. Thank goodness for floppies. J 

_____________________________________________

Lock-Nah kicked his horse again willing it to go faster, the wind whipped his robes back as he and his men raced across the desert towards Hamunaptra. Their horses looked on the verge of collapsing, but still they urged them on. They did not want to waste any time, they were still an hour away, in that time their enemies could banish their master to the underworld. If that happened he would never forgive himself, and he would exact his revenge on those who opposed his glorious leader, even if it meant his own life. As the Anu-Tep's mortal leader it was his duty, and he would carry it out no matter what.

Unknown to the Anu-Tep, ten Med-Jai were watching them from high up on a cliff, they had been following them from a distance since the priests had come within the Med-Jai's vicinity. Their leader had ordered the group to keep watch on the Anu-Tep, knowing they would make a move once they learned their leader had been reawakened. The Med-Jai had been unaware of the Anu-Tep's existence till about a century ago when the group of priests had tried to raise Imhotep. They had come close, but their leader was killed during the battle with the Med-Jai and the Anu-Tep fell apart after that. Now it seemed that their current leader, Lock-Nah, had decided to pick up where they left off almost a century ago.

Asrag sighed, they had not seen or heard from their leader in over three days and now the Anu-Tep had shown up which worried him more. He had known Ardeth since they were teenagers and with the Anu-Tep having a certain affinity for killing any Med-Jai they saw, he was becoming very worried. Asrag was small compared to most of the other warriors, but was powerfully built with close-cropped brown hair and dark gray eyes. As second-in-command he was in charge while their leader was away, but right now he was uncertain what to do, they were about a mile from Hamunaptra and would be there within ten minutes at full gallop. The whine of an engine brought him out of his reverie, looking up he saw a plane off to their right flying towards Hamunaptra, he hoped they were not more Anu-Tep, but he couldn't tell from where they were. As he watched a huge wall of sand began to rise up behind the plane and chase it. Now he knew he had to do something the creature was close and if the Anu-Tep made it to Hamunaptra they didn't have much of a chance at stopping the creature. Yelling a command to the rest of his men they turned their horses and raced toward the small band of red and black clothed figures their weapons held ready.

He knew they were close to their destination, he could see the tall monuments of Hamunaptra rising out of the sand in the distance. Lock-Nah smiled to himself, soon their master would live forever and their task for over three thousand years would be complete. Then he heard the sound he had been fearing ever since they had headed out for Hamunaptra, the Med-Jai's war cry.

__

"Yaha!" He cursed; they were going to ruin everything. Gritting his teeth he took one last glance at their destination then gave the order to attack. They had to deal with the Med-Jai quickly or they would never get there in time. The group charged towards the black- clad figures heading for them, their horses breathing heavily a sheen of sweat covering their bodies from the exertion. Pulling out his gun, he gave the order to fire and the group sent a volley of bullets towards the on-coming Med-Jai. Due to the distance they only managed to hit two of the warriors, knocking them off of their horses. Almost immediately the Med-Jai returned fire, hitting two horses and instantly killing one man. The rest of the men hurried on pulling their scimitars out of their scabbards, preparing to cut down any man who got in their way.

The Med-Jai charged forward blades glinting in the sunlight. Asrag felt confident they could easily dispatch the Anu-Tep, there were only five priests left and eight of his group was still standing. The two groups raced towards each other, as they collided dust billowed up around them mixing with the glint of metal and swirling colors to create an eerie scene of chaos.

Swinging his blade in a wide arch Asrag's sword struck the blade of another person, bringing the blade up he swung again behind him slashing the man across the shoulders. Turning back around he was just in time to see a scimitar heading straight for his neck, laying back before he even realized what he was doing the blade passed harmlessly over him. Sitting up he brought his horse around and chased after the man who had tried to decapitate him. Pulling a dagger from its sheath he threw it at the man, and the handle bounced off the back of the man's head with a dull thud. Growling in frustration Asrag kicked his horse and rode straight at the man swiping his blade across the man's midsection. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain run across his arm and his scimitar fell to the sand.

Turning his head to look at his assailant he came face to face with the smirking Lock-Nah.

"Go to hell, Med-Jai." The Nubian growled, bringing his sword up preparing to strike.

Asrag did the only thing he could think of, and fell off his horse to avoid the deadly blade. He let out a cry as his injured arm hit the sand, but scrambled to his feet anyway and dove for his scimitar feeling a sense of relief as his hand wrapped around the hilt. Rolling forward he jumped to his feet and spun around bringing his scimitar up ready to fight. Before he could make a move Lock-Nah jumped up onto a nearby horse and galloped off, in the opposite direction of Hamunaptra. Looking behind him Asrag smiled, five of the remaining Med-Jai stood behind him weapons ready. 

"_Should we go after him?_" The youngest of the Med-Jai asked staring at the quickly retreating form.

"_No_" Asrag replied, they all looked ragged and he didn't want to risk losing anyone else.

Swiftly gathering up any weapons they had lost, the Med-Jai mounted their horses and rode off towards Hamunaptra in time to see the sacred city collapse to the ground. The slowed their horses and watched as huge columns and obelisks crashed into the sand and the great walls that had surrounded the city for milleniums crumble. Shock was evident on their faces, since the time of the pharaohs the Med-Jai had guarded the city, now it was a pile of rubble.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Ardeth took one look back at his newfound friends as they headed off towards Cairo, Evy sitting comfortably in O'Connell's lap. He wouldn't be surprised if the next time he saw them they were married. Even Jonathan seemed to have changed, he was no longer the cowardly brother of Evy from when they first met, though he still seemed to retain his liking for gold. Turning back the way he was headed he spotted some men on horseback riding towards him, reaching for his scimitar he found it missing, finally remembering he had lost most of his weapons fighting the mummies. Slowing the camel he waited for till the figures came closer, then to his relief he realized the were Med-Jai, his friend Asrag at the head of them. Raising his hand in greeting, Ardeth dismounted and was met by a grinning Asrag.

"_Good to see you alive and in one piece_." Asrag said, patting his friend on the back.

"_Likewise_" Ardeth replied as they remounted and began moving towards the Med-Jai camp.

"_Has He-who-shall-not-be-named been destroyed_." The smaller of the two asked as they rode along, not entirely sure if he really wanted to hear the answer.

"_For now, there's still a chance he could be reawakened if the book of the dead is recovered_" Ardeth replied solemnly.

"_Where is the book?_" Asrag asked.

"_Buried under a ton of sand and stone somewhere."_ Ardeth said gesturing back towards Hamunaptra.

"_That's good_." Asrag said, sighing in relief.

The rest of the ride was uneventful, as the group rode in companionable silence towards the place they called home. When they arrived, everyone came rushing out to greet them, smiles on their faces. They dismounted and were quickly surrounded by the flood of people, everyone was overjoyed that their leader was back and the creature was destroyed, hopefully for good. One of Asrag's group had ridden ahead and announced the good news, and the celebrations were already underway. 

Ardeth wove his way through crowd trying to get out of the pressing mass of people; he had just gotten past the last person when a mini-rocket slammed into his stomach knocking him to the ground.

"_Daddy!_" They rocket said grinning brightly, the absence of her to front teeth giving a slight whistle to her speech.

"_Zahra, shouldn't you be in bed?_" Ardeth said trying to sound angry, but failing miserably.

"_Nope, mama said I could stay up_." Zahra replied proudly.

"_Only if she promised to stop beating up the boys_." A feminine voice said from above him.

Suddenly realizing he was still laying on the ground Ardeth stood up, holding onto Zahra. Smiling, he gave his wife a kiss and hugged her tightly, happy to have his arms around her again and told her as much.

"_I've missed you too._" Khepri replied, her raven hair picking up the glow from the fire.

"_Uh-um_" Zahra said clearing her throat. "_What about me?" _she said her arms crossed in front of her.

"_Of course I missed you!_" Ardeth said and began tickling her to emphasize his point.

"_C'mon you two, its time to go eat_." Khepri said with mock seriousness, which she regretted as the two turned towards here with a mischievous look, then both attacked and began tickling her. After their tickling war the exhausted family went and joined the festivities. Everyone happy to be back home and with their loved ones.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

In case you wanted to know: 'Yaha' means 'Oh shit' and 'Asrag' means 'blue'

TBC…


End file.
